


Nymph

by OneEntireBee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bugs & Insects, Gang Rape, High School, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/pseuds/OneEntireBee
Summary: Sydney dreams of being the star of his new track team. That dream comes true. Just not in the way he hoped.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Nymph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monsoon_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoon_moon/gifts).



The first week at Blue Hills High went better than Sydney had expected. All the odds were stacked against him. He was transferring to a new school in the middle of the academic year. He had no friends in the whole city, let alone in the school itself. He was half bug, and his fellow students weren’t. 

If there was one thing the administration of Blue Hills High cared about, though, it was their prestigious track and field team. And Sydney was _fast_. He came from a long line of planthoppers, whose speed and coordination helped them to stand out even among other bugpeople. Sydney had been nothing special at his old school. Back there, it was rarer to see a full human than it was to see some variety of insect hybrid. When his mom’s new job has asked her to move hours away from their old home to a human-heavy neighborhood, she was hesitant to tell Sydney; she worried the move would upset him. The thing was, Sydney hadn’t really made any close friends at his old school. And the idea of switching to an athletic environment where he’d stand out and have an advantage was too tempting to deny.

Still. He didn’t realize until the first day just how isolated Blue Hills was from other species. He’d expected a few curious looks, but his classmates were downright staring at him. Had they really never seen someone like him before?

Apparently so. He quickly became the object of fascination among the other guys on the track team, who - thankfully - provided Sydney a group to sit with at lunch and show him the ropes around campus. The human boys seemed inordinately amused when he pulled his lunch out. 

“Dude, no offense, but that’s the lamest salad I’ve ever seen,” Jordan said. He was the oldest of the team, and on track to be valedictorian for his year. Apparently his parents put just as much money into donating to the school as they did to getting him the best tutors. “Get some protein on that thing! How else are you gonna run?”

Sydney poked at his bowl of plain greens. “I mean. I’m a vegetarian.” His stomach didn’t digest proteins well. Like his less-human ancestors, he lived off of some plants, but mostly carbs. Which was the other half of his lunch.

“Is that - is that maple syrup?” Connor asked, squinting at the label on Sydney’s juice box. Connor was in the same year as Jordan. In the short time Sydney had known him, he’d already heard two of Connor’s friends telling the guy to wear his glasses or suck it up and get contacts. Apparently he’d been refusing to do either for a long time.

“Yeah,” Sydney said, sipping the last of the sweet liquid from the carton. He felt the need to add, “Don’t knock it ‘til you try it! It’s a great post-workout snack.”

“Guess I know what I’m stealing from the fridge tomorrow,” said Simon. Sydney couldn’t tell if he was making a joke or genuinely open to the idea. Simon was Sydney’s age, but he must’ve been twice Sydney’s size and three times his weight. Most of that was admittedly due to Sydney’s bug genes making him significantly smaller and skinnier than most humans in the first place. But Simon apparently couldn’t decide whether he wanted to be a sprinter or a bodybuilder. (“These killjoys keep telling me I have to pick one: Muscle or speed. They’re dumbasses, Sydney. Don’t listen to them.”)

Sydney quickly grew to like the team. Sure, they roughhoused and teased each other and did the same dumb shit teenage boys did regardless of species. But they accepted Sydney into their ranks and made him feel welcome, especially once he showed off just how skilled he was on the track. 

After their first full practice, Sydney changed in the locker room with the rest of them. It wasn’t a surprise to feel their eyes on him as he pulled his sweat-soaked shirt over his head, revealing the deep scapular imprints of stubby vestigial pseudowings and the sharp taper of his abdomen, where the softer human flesh of his chest began to fade into the hard chitin of his abdomen, which was still hidden under his shorts. Still, he felt comfortable enough with them to say something about it.

“C’mon guys,” he called, turning his head to catch them in the act of staring. “I know I’m probably the first bug you’ve ever seen, but-”

“You’re not,” Connor interrupted.

Sydney’s antennae twitched. “I’m not?”

“Well,” Jordan said, shucking his own shirt off, “for Simon, you might be his first. Same for the students from all the years under me. But back when Connor and I started on the team, we had a bugboy. Oh, fuck, what was his name? Ahh, I can’t remember. He was a grasshopper, though.”

“A mantis,” Connor corrected him.

“Oh yeah!” Jordan snapped his fingers. He was smiling like he’d remembered something wonderful. “A praying mantis, right? But, like, a male one. So he couldn’t get laid with a chick from his own species unless he wanted to die.” 

“Uhm. . .” Sydney raised a spindly hand, wondering if he should explain that mantiswomen had stopped doing that decades ago. 

“So the guy’s sexually frustrated, right? Can’t blame him. And I dunno if he couldn’t get any privacy at home or what, but one day the rest of us come in from practice and he’s just curled over the bench, jacking off like there’s no tomorrow.”

“And we would’ve just let him off,” Connor started to say, but Jordan interrupted him.

“Are you kidding me? We would’ve given him _so_ much shit.”

“Okay, we would have given him shit. But we would have been satisfied with just giving him shit, except that when he looked up at us, he was practically begging us to fuck him.”

Sydney’s skin wasn’t capable of blushing, but he felt his abdomen twitch at the mental image. That was not where he’d expected the conversation to go. He was still clutching his shirt, but it would feel awkward to start taking his shorts off now.

Jordan still had that eager look on his face as he continued to reminisce. “You’ll laugh, but I’m serious, man, that guy ruined normal sex for me. He was crazy for cock. No way I can go back to my right hand after getting a taste of how slutty bugs are.”

“He was something else,” Connor agreed. “Got so addicted to getting laid his grades went to shit. He got kicked off the team and eventually his dad pulled him from school.” He laughed, pulling his damp hair from its ponytail. “Gotta admit, I miss him too.”

“I never met the guy,” Simon chimed in after finishing a long swig from his oversized water bottle. He turned to look at Sydney. “But from what these guys say, I can’t help but wonder what bugs are all about.”

Sydney laughed awkwardly, wringing his shirt in his hands. “Sorry to disappoint you, but bugpeople are all different. We definitely aren’t all horndogs. I mean, I’m as interested in sex as anyone else, but. . .” He swallowed. “But, uhh. Is anyone going to the library tomorrow? Like, uhm. You have study hall here, right?” He couldn’t think of anything to talk about, but he was desperate to change the subject. 

“Ah, c’mon, Syd.” Jordan stepped around the bench in the center of the locker room, walking towards Sydney. “Let us welcome you to the team.”

Sydney took a step away from Jordan. Connor stepped around the other side of the bench, closing off his route of escape. Sydney laughed again, but the sound was all nerves. “I’m good, thanks. Besides, I’m a planthopper. Nothing like a mantis. Completely different order. Not remotely-”

His babbling was cut off and transformed into an instinctive squeak when Jordan slammed a hand on the locker beside his head, pinning him in place. 

“Look, man.” Jordan’s tone was scolding, almost disappointed in him. “Do you wanna stay on the team or not? Because we like you, we do. You’re a good runner. But we have needs, you can help us with them, and if you don’t, I can pull the strings to get you kicked out in a heartbeat.”

“I. . .” Sydney had never felt his small stature so severely as he did now, staring up at the human. 

“We won’t do anything you won’t like,” Connor said.

Sydney doubted that. But. But he wanted to make it in track so bad. There were scholarships to be earned and opportunities to be had. And none of those would come to him if he wasn’t on the team. Then he’d just be some weird bugboy transfer student with middling grades and no friends.

Sydney averted his gaze and muttered, “Don’t hurt me.”

“He’s so cute,” Simon commented.

“We’re not gonna hurt you. Relax.” 

Relaxing would have been impossible anyway, given the circumstances. But Connor didn’t help when he reached out and parted Sydney’s dark hair, rubbing affectionately at one of the stubby antennae that emerged from beneath it. 

“Oh!” Sydney exclaimed, shrinking away from his hand. That was a sensitive, private place; equivalent to suddenly shoving your fingers in a full human’s mouth.

Apparently, though, that was just the reaction the boys had been hoping for. Jordan smiled.

“You like this?” he asked, reaching for Sydney’s other antenna. He held him still with another hand on his shoulder, but Sydney still flinched as he wrapped two of his fingers around the base.

“I don’t like it,” Sydney muttered. It was true; he didn’t like being touched there. Nobody had told his body that, though, and the touches sent an excited thrum through his abdomen. Then Connor started touching his other antenna again, and Sydney full on shuddered.

“You liar,” Simon teased.

“Please, stop,” Sydney groaned. The sensation was overwhelming now, too much sensory stimulation at once.

“Alright, alright. Give him a break, guys.” Simon climbed over the bench and butted in, knocking the other boys’ hands away from Sydney’s head. The relief was immediate, but Sydney was still dizzy. And he didn’t have much hope that what Simon was about to do would be any better.

“I won’t touch your head, promise.” Simon dug his fingers into the waistband of Sydney’s shorts and gave them a tug that, under nicer circumstances, would have been playful. “So let’s see what’s down here, yeah?”

Like Sydney had a choice. Reluctantly, he set his shirt aside and pulled off the rest of his clothes. There was a heavy silence in the room after he was fully naked. Sydney kept his eyes glued to the tiled floor.

“Dude,” one of the boys breathed. He couldn’t tell which.

“Dude,” another voice agreed, and he was pretty sure that was Connor. He glanced up to check, and saw an incredulous gaze aimed between his legs. “You’re _packing._ What the hell.”

Sydney’s thighs twitched. “Not really,” he muttered, putting a halfhearted hand over his subgenital plates. He supposed, by human standards, his dick was pretty big relative to his small frame. Like so many quirks of his anatomy, it was thanks to his bug half. The organ wasn’t particularly long, but it was wide and thick. A thin, slick layer of protective wax coated its ribbed exterior; the same substance coated the rest of his abdomen, only stopping at mid-thigh. 

“You were really gonna keep all that to yourself?” Simon said. He had to squat down to comfortably reach Sydney’s crotch. He didn’t start there right away, though. He cupped the back of Sydney’s ankles and ran his hands up from there. He let his fingers catch on the dull spurs that protruded from Sydney’s calves — one of the things that gave him such good balance. The sensation was unfamiliar and uncomfortable, and Sydney wanted to jump over Simon’s head and run for the hills. Instead, he took a deep breath, braced his antennae low against his scalp, and reminded himself of what was on the line.

Simon’s broad palms reached Sydney’s thighs. While thin by human standards, they were packed with powerful muscle fibers. Still, they felt pitifully weak with Simon’s fingers squeezing at them, feeling out their pliant texture and making Sydney’s abdomen tense in ways he didn’t want to think about. 

His legs - the strong, sturdy legs that he’d always been proud of - buckled when Simon put his mouth on his cock. He would have fallen to the floor if the other two hadn’t caught him by his arms.

“What are you doing?” He yelped.

Simon raised an eyebrow. “What does it look like?” With that, he went back to licking.

Sydney’s abdomen was on fire. He’d never had someone else do this to him. He winced and twisted his hips away, but Simon pinned him back with one hand. 

“Still don’t like it?” Jordan prodded, looking intently at Sydney’s wide, dark eyes.

“I don’t!” Sydney protested. 

“How about this, then?” Connor said. “Hey, Simon. Scoot back a little.”

Simon obliged. He pulled at Sydney’s hips, making him take a few stumbling, shaky steps forward. Behind him, he felt Connor’s palm pressing against his upper back, forcing him to bend forward a bit. 

Sydney craned his head back, nervous to see what Connor was going to do (although he had a pretty good idea). Jordan grabbed his chin and turned Sydney to face him.

“Eyes on me, okay? I wanna see if you really hate this so much.”

Sydney set his face in a stern glare. Of course, that composure only lasted until he felt fingers breaching the hard shell of his backside. 

He didn’t have a lot of fat there like full humans did, but it was still very much human-shaped — including the location of the small hole nestled beneath his rear abdominal plates. Connor wasted no time wriggling his fingers into the passage. Sydney had never explored himself like that, and the sensation was horribly violating. He whined, trying to squirm away from the intrusion. It only served to push his cock deeper into Simon’s mouth. Simon gave a surprised moan that did terrible things to the unwilling arousal thrumming inside Sydney’s confused abdomen.

“Don’t,” Sydney begged, unsure which one of them he was talking to. It didn’t matter. Neither listened. 

Sydney’s protective coating allowed Connor’s fingers to move inside him with little resistance, though you wouldn’t have known it from the rough way Connor was treating him. With one hand buried in Sydney’s hair and the other buried in his ass, he shoved his fingers in and out until he finally got a reaction from Sydney. 

Simon’s mouth was still stretched around the heavy width of his cock. When Connor’s thrusts started hitting at an angle that made his whole body thrum, human and bug instinct both took over, telling Sydney’s rational mind to shut up and mate. He couldn’t help himself. For just a moment, he curled over Simon’s head and braced himself on the human’s broad shoulders, jackhammering into his mouth in a series of violent, uncoordinated thrusts. The pullback of each thrust saw him essentially fucking himself on Connor’s fingers. The combination made his eyes roll back in his head, all thought and logic giving way for a brief taste of primal satisfaction.

It was over as soon as it had started. Sydney stared in horror as Simon wiped his mouth and spat his translucent semen at Sydney’s feet. The pleasure fled, and all that was left was cold horror as Jordan’s smug face came into his sight.

Sydney shoved Connor away, forcing his fingers out of his body. Connor wasn’t expecting it, or Sydney probably wouldn’t have been able to move him. Sydney stumbled over Simon as he tried to back away from Jordan and his terrible smile.

“I didn’t like it!” Sydney yelled. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“Didn’t feel like it to me,” Simon piped up, dusting off his knees as he stood. His own cock was rigid and easy to see through his thin sweatpants.

“Shut up!” Sydney grabbed his own discarded clothes from the floor and hurled them at the other boys. Any shred of nonresistance in Sydney had been knocked out by their self-righteous reactions. It was one thing to do this to him, but to pretend that he wanted it. . .

Unimpressed, Jordan caught Sydney’s underwear out of the air. “Okay, that’s enough temper tantrums. Guys, help me with this.” 

Sydney struggled as Connor and Simon grabbed him, shoving him back against the row of lockers. Jordan approached them, pulling his swollen cock out on the way. Sydney was about to spit at him, but before he could, Jordan shoved Sydney’s underwear in his mouth, past the reach of his mandibles. Sydney let out an angry grunt.

“Okay, I’ll take it from here. Not like he can put up much of a fight anyway.”

The other boys backed off. They watched eagerly as Jordan grabbed Sydney’s legs and hauled them off the ground, pinning them to the lockers on either side of Sydney’s head. Sydney had no leverage, now. He was spread and exposed like a butterfly on a corkboard, his still-twitching cock and vulnerable hole open for the taking.

“Heh, knew it,” Jordan said. “The other bug was stupid flexible, too.”

With that, and no other preparation, he pushed his way into Sydney’s ass.

He was thicker than the two fingers Connor had been using. Sydney gasped around his impromptu gag, the breath knocked out of him by the unyielding intrusion of Jordan’s cock. 

“Shit,” Jordan breathed, his mouth uncomfortably close to Sydney’s ear. “He’s tight.”

He pulled out for a second, only to thrust back in. He set a jerky and uneven pace, slamming Sydney’s narrow hips against the cold surface of the locker. Sydney’s spent cock bobbed between them, and Sydney prayed Jordan wouldn’t touch it. 

He didn’t, thankfully. All he seemed to care about was getting himself off in a bugboy. It wasn’t long before his hips were stuttering to a halt, and a disgusting warmth filled Sydney’s ass. From the corner of his eye, he saw Simon jerking himself off into a towel, taking in the view. Sydney grimaced, and glared at Jordan until he finally pulled out.

At least the bastard had the decency to set Sydney down instead of letting him fall. Sydney almost laughed, but his underwear was in the way of that. Nobody went to stop him from taking it out now.

“Are you done?” Sydney spat, his legs shaking from both exhaustion and anger.

“For today,” Connor said.

“We’re gonna be spending the year together, Syd.” Jordan tried to pat him on the shoulder. Sydney pulled away. “Let’s make it the best one yet.”


End file.
